bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Izuku Midoriya
Shoot Style Can we change the layout the Quirks section so that 'Shoot Style' is added in as a bullet point beneath One For All Full Cowl? Since move is derived from the Full Cowl / is a part of the full cowl, it makes sense to put it under there. Damage3245 (talk) 20:48, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Yes, that sounds reasonable. I've made the change. Also, I added it now, but please remember to always start a new subject on a talk page with a header, as stated on the guidelines above. 01:57, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Izukus Age Hey just wanted to point out that Izuku turned 16 over the summer 08:58, September 24, 2016 (UTC) In regards to his Delaware Smash: it says that he can use it 10 times but it breaks both his thumb and the finger he flicks with so he can really only use it twice. Character Book Stats Why have Deku's stats been changed from the original Character Book from April 2016? It looks as though he's gotten an upgrade in power, speed, and intellect, although I don't recall there being an update. For comparison, these are his stats from a scanned page of the data book from last year. Kot blini (talk) 01:47, May 4, 2017 (UTC) i think his power should be upped because of all the training he did. when he was training he lifted 6 times the average 23 yr old. THATS RIDICULOUS. also inteligence should be raised to 5. he can recall pages in a book, has insane vision, so much so he can notice every little thing done by someone in a battle, even their footstance. I think his intelligence and power need to be raised now Daj, The Ultimate Weeaboo (talk) 09:14, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Izuku's page can someone fix the Izuku midoriya page? Simple Astrological Reading for Izuku Midoriya I thought this would be interesting to include because astrology and blood type are popular bits of trivia in Japan. I wanted to know if his natal chart was true to his character, and I was not disappointed :) *Houses are not specified because time of birth is unknown. 7/15/02 (I am going by the current year because I could not find the setting specified anywhere. Please let me know if I'm wrong!) SUN - CANCER He is sensitive to the feelings of others. Imagination becomes a refuge from harsh realities. Capable of unifying diverse groups of people. Achieves great success due to sheer luck, but must put in great effort to maintain it. MOON - VIRGO He treasures and protects all that makes him feel comfortable. Strives to organize his surroundings, information, and emotions. Wants to be useful. Attracts many sincere friends who offer help. Enjoys collecting. MERCURY - CANCER Noble and righteous. His gentle manner is not to be mistaken for weakness. VENUS - VIRGO Too calculating in love; fears burning passions as they cannot be organized or calculated. Great self-discipline. Devoted to friends and unwavering against opponents. This degree feels influence from Mars, indicating he will find success after numerous struggles. MARS - LEO Stubborn, but great capacity for heroism. Acts according to his own rules and has a competitive spirit. Never backs down from obstacles. Generous but impulsive. JUPITER - CANCER Jupiter is exalted in Cancer, meaning his influence is greater. Optimism and imagination are amplified. Blessed in matters of the family and the home. Intelligent, obliging, and determined. Under a good mentor, flexibility, perseverance, and diligence become his greatest assets. SATURN - GEMINI Great practical sense. Earns the gratitude of those he helps. Must never hesitate to meet injustice with cowardice and neutrality rather than fighting spirit. URANUS - AQUARIUS ® Attracted to whimsical ideas of revolution and justice. May have struck bad luck with a societal system and had opportunities taken from him. NEPTUNE - AQUARIUS ® Finds success in the crazy and daring. Inspired by friends and family. Responds efficiently to situations even when taken by surprise. PLUTO - SAGITTARIUS ® Covets that which he cannot obtain, but manages to obtain it anyway with the help of others. Funkyman45 (talk) 00:51, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Trivia Section Are the comparisons to X Shonen Protagonist and Sky High necessary? Oberon9 (talk) 13:26, November 28, 2018 (UTC) Oberon9 New power update ch 210 Not going to even add that yet until we know the full extent of the ability and it is named. I hope you will not go into an editing warLygarx (talk) 10:25, December 21, 2018 (UTC) List of Quirks in sidebar Since Izuku's shown that he can use Blackwhip, which is technically a separate Quirk from One for All, should it be added under One for All as part of his Quirks in the bio thing at the top of the page? FyreDrakon (talk) 19:00, May 26, 2019 (UTC)